


This is Sin, For All My Friends

by AtlasWrites44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cursed, Drugs, Eye Sex, F/M, Graphic, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, M/M, Piss, Piss Play, Please Don't Hate Me, Sex, Skull Fucking, Smut, Trauma, Urethral Play, Wound Fucking, collaring, im so sorry to anyone who reads this, one of the stories is pure, sodomy, this is horrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasWrites44/pseuds/AtlasWrites44
Summary: This is a story about crackships in my friend group. I decided to write this cursed story, each chapter is a different story and some are extremely graphic.





	1. Explanation

So before you read this, this is basically what happened to cause me to make this absolute monstrosity.

Late at night we ended up talking about a variety of things and joke ships started popping up. Then, I decided to take this idea to the extreme. Each chapter in this that you will read will be for a specific ship. Any requests I get from my friend group I will do even if it involves myself. This is absolute sin and I hope that when you read this you will regret everything.

Anyway to clarify the people in case you aren’t a friend of mine and reading this absolute chaotic clusterfuck let me explain the “characters.”  
Atlas, is me. I’m a gay male, I crave affection and chose to allow this absolutely deadly disaster to exist. I also am completely a pastel twink, which will be evident, later.  
Cig, a neat punk, and eboy. He’s perhaps the most rational people I will talk about in this entire story. He’s made many mistakes by allowing me to write freely but. That’s on him.  
TJ, the straightest dude you could imagine. Cannot go .0007 seconds without mentioning how straight and edgy he is. But he is genuinely a good person.  
Toni, a lesbian. Basically a baby compared to all of us but not in a weird way or else writing this and all the smut would be even more fucked up.

That’s it you filthy people and I hope you guys enjoy


	2. Toni and TJ (Unpure Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god what the fuck did I just write?

_“I mean I guess- is this what you want?” Toni uddered disconcertingly._  
_It took a while to get to this point. Toni is a lesbian, always has been but after a rather peculiar meeting with TJ, things got interesting._

Strolling through the warm sunny day, Toni stood, looking around as she had dropped her phone somewhere. She was panicked as this barely ever happened and meant that she couldn’t talk with any of her good friends. She continued to search around a worn down white suburban neighborhood until she heard footsteps approaching her quickly from behind.  
Turning swiftly around to find a smug TJ towering above her. He was a foot taller than her, his dark skin truly made him stand out from this area.  
Looking up, seeing his hand raised and next to his face, holding her phone!  
While she was somewhat surprised to see one of her good friends pop up, this was not who she would’ve ideally met.  
TJ smirked, he only recognized Toni last minute and had found the phone earlier and was planning to sell it on craigslist for a quick buck later. Connecting two and two, with Toni’s reaction only confirming his suspicion that this was her phone. He thought this would be a great idea to test something he had planned out. In a sort of- almost less illegal way then how it would be. He got excited just thinking about it.  
“Hey TJ- I noticed you got my phone right there. Am, baby, can you hand it back,” Toni politely asked, she was looking away- making eye contact with any male was rough for her.  
“Mm… Well follow me and maybe I will,” TJ teased her.  
Toni, for obvious reasons did not enjoy the sound of that and how, almost threatening that it seemed. Although she wasn’t the brightest of the bunch she had common sense and understanding tones in people's voices. But, TJ was already walking off to who knows where, with her phone. So she didn’t think much about it and followed behind, as his walking pace was way quicker than her own.  
Getting into a more unsafe part of town, TJ slipped her phone into his own sweatpants pocket, he moved his hand and fumbled for a bit until he grabbed his keys, taking them out and jingling them a bit. There were a few key-chains, all looking edgy as possible. Things like- _“my demons are all alcoholics”_ or _“I can see what you can’t”_ tons upon tons of edgy bullshit.  
Opening the door to a small trashy house. On the ground lay hundreds of thousands of monster energy drinks. As shit as it looked, it didn’t smell as bad as you’d think. His desk sat in a corner, the cleanest part of the room by far, with only a few scattered drinks on top it. His bed a mess, it looked like he had never made his bed in his entire life at this point.  
He invited her in, the grin was enough for her to realize that there was definitely an ulterior motive at this point.  
Glossing her eyes over the mess of the room only to find on the floor near the bed that there were some, concerning objects. She saw tons of chains on the ground, a gun and knife on his night stand and a multitude of other things.  
“So- what about my phone?” Toni asked chiefly, and TJ’s grin just widened from this comment.  
“Well, I got a new item recently- a sounding rod. Now I typically like to do shit alone, or with a girl I like…. But sometimes exceptions gotta be made. “You’ll just need to help me lube up,” TJ was excited and could already feel a halfie in his pants. This was gonna be a lot more entertaining than if he was just doing this alone.  
“Wait, what?” She stuttered out a confused answer. Neither of them were, into each other. At all. So this was an unexpected but not exactly unpleasant surprise for Toni.  
“Wait here, get prepared because you’re not going anywhere anytime soon,” TJ got up and left the room to what was assumed by Toni to be the bathroom. Toni sat on his bed in mild confusion and worry.  
In the bathroom TJ was prepping, getting out the sounding rod he had just gotten in the mail. He had a lovely girlfriend who was rather, rough around the edges and typically forced him into trying things out, by himself, to get prepped for her when she came by. This was fun for TJ as, that’s what he enjoys with his lady. But, this wasn’t about her, for now.  
He had also gotten a new bottle of cannabis infused lube. He was relatively calm and collected about the whole situation, and since they both were basically adults at this point, no harm done…. _Right?_  
He luckily had done all of the man-scaping required earlier, as he was being cautious of what may happen during his session. Though, now that he had a partner, this was going to be utmost fun, for him anyway. He looked at his minecraft boxers on the floor, he was pretty content not wearing those for his meeting with Toni.  
It was truly going to be  
A time

TJ got out of the bathroom, his boxers loosely fit and his smile calmer. He brought his small toolbox filled with BDSM items and the like. It was going to be an interesting night.  
Toni sat on the bed, she hadn’t been preparing at all, in hopes he was just fucking around. Though, this was clearly not the case. He stood tall and intimidating, although Toni had grown up a bit, she wasn’t really over her fear of men completely. So, seeing him like this was still concerning.  
He looked a bit irritated at her, and was beginning to prepare a few things, everything was sanitized because even though his house was messy he was not trying to get a Urinary Tract Infection or STD.  
He forced her down onto the bed and was rather aggressive in his movements, undressing her without a second thought in mind.  
Toni on the other hand, was flipping her shit, trying to interrupt only to get silenced by TJ. This was pretty irksome as she was, a full-ass lesbian. She didn’t have any attraction to dick, except maybe if a girl was into pegging, but other than that? Dick was pretty unpalatable.  
TJ whilst sitting on top of her, cowgirl style, his bulge only growing ever more visible.  
“Just- wait a fucking moment will you?” Toni said, slipping herself out from underneath his grip, her clothes already strewn around the room except for her panties.  
TJ sat against his bed frame and sighed,  
“You’re basically nude already, can’t you just hurry it up?” His voice was very visibly irritated, startling Toni.  
“Just give me a moment. This is not what I was preparing- I just want my phone,” Toni rolled off the bed, covering herself with her hands.  
She excused herself to the bathroom, rummaging around to see if she could find her phone somewhere in his large mess, but failing. She washed up her face and calmed down a bit, surely it wouldn’t go further than a blowjob.  
She stepped out, her face still slightly dripping with water. If this was going further than a blowjob it was going to be fun for her too. She had this solidified in her mind as she crawled up onto the bed, whilst TJ had his cock already out, waiting whilst on his phone.  
It was easy to tell his dick already had lube on it, but she was still polite enough to begin to lick at his cock.  
“Oh come on-“ he grabbed her hair and forced his cock down her throat, causing her to gag.  
She got the signal and began bobbing her head, using her tongue to mess with the tip of his penis.  
While this happened TJ leaned over her and slapped her ass, causing a shocked moan to escape Toni’s mouth.  
Toni grabbed the chain connected to TJ’s collar, causing him to get pushed back in an awkward angle.  
“Cunt-“ TJ retorted before feeling a small poke at the tip of his cock. He noticed that Toni had gotten the sounding rod and was trying to put it in  
“Hey I haven’t practiced,” and before he could get another word out he felt one of the balls to enter his urethra, causing him to release a grunt mixed with pain and pleasure into the air.  
Toni chuckled, pushing TJ back and shoving another one in. He tried to stutter out a reply only to get more shoved into his dick. Toni pushed it deeper and deeper until it hit his bladder.  
Toni then, turned it on- it vibrated.  
“Ah- **fuCK FUCK!** ” TJ yelled out as the inexpiable sensation went throughout his whole body.  
Toni scoffed- if she had her phone she would have taken a photo to commemorate such a breathtaking event.  
Then once a few moments passed and he was adjusting, Toni grabbed the rod and ripped it out. This caused TJ to yelp in distress as blood and pre-cum spilled from his opened dick.  
TJ, frustratedly grabbed Toni and forced her to lick some of the blood spilling from his cock.  
Grabbing his gun, TJ pointed it straight at Toni, causing her to heel.  
“Stop it slut, get on all fours,” TJ ordered Toni, she was considering arguing back but considered that, TJ had a gun. So it would probably be best to comply.  
She got on her hands and knees, TJ pulling down her underwear and shoving the gun into Toni’s pussy slowly but surely. He continued to thrust it in and out, causing Toni immense discomfort. His finger still on the trigger as he slowly forced it in and out.  
This caused Toni to moan a little bit, he thrust it more and more, getting deeper. He grinned, slapping her ass as she moaned, definitely going to leave a mark.  
Toni, taking a look at the resources around herself noticed a knife on the nightstand. TJ slipping the gun out of her vagina, her love juices dripping from both herself and the fun.  
He then leaned and began to lick her pussy a bit, and Toni wasn’t expecting this treatment until she felt him nibbling at her clit, until he _bit down on it, ripping it off,_ causing her to shriek at the top of her lungs.  
He was originally going to prepare for something else. Just then- Toni grabbed the knife and plunged it into TJ’s upper left stomach causing him to recoil in pain.  
“ **What the fuck?!** ” He exclaimed falling onto his back, Toni grinned and got on top of him, gently caressing his wound and shoving her fingers inside it. Watching TJ squirm in uncomfortable agony made Toni’s blood gets hot, a grin upon her face.  
Blood was spilling anywhere, TJ grabbed a tighter grip on the gun and quickly shot at Toni hitting her hip.  
He pushed her off, he still wanted to get off quickly so he took inspiration from Toni’s wound fucking and began to prop his erection next to the gun shot wound. He began to enter the tight hole, causing Toni to scream out, he shoved a few of his fingers into her mouth to make her shut up for a bit.  
He slowly began to get his whole length into the gun wound, it was tight and he could feel her insides squirm as blood coated his cock and bed sheets.  
Both their skin began to turn whiter with more blood loss, getting light headed and more horny.  
He got his full shaft in, and it was painful how tight the wound was. He continued going in and out, loosening it up as some of her guts like eels began to squirm out of the hole.  
With the bit of energy that Toni had left, she reached to cut off TJ’s dick- and successfully so. Getting his balls too. He moaned in both pain and pleasure, but kept using his decapitated cock as a dildo to her flesh wound.  
Due to the injury and lack of treatment her pulse weakened until she was jolted feeling TJ move his dildo-dick from the wound to her pussy. Her eyes rolled back, TJ prying the knife out of her hand and making the wound bigger, her guts spilling out on the bed, TJ cutting small cuts on both him and herself to add to the pleasure of it all.

_Then, Toni woke up in the hospital. Her body sore and achy. She was on tons of painkillers and had survived by a mere miracle. TJ sat at the foot of the bed, he felt a bit guilty, but they both somehow survived._


End file.
